nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Woman
A Spider-Woman cartoon, featuring Jessica Drew, launched on ABC's Saturday Morning Cartoon block in 1979 (produced by DePatie-Freleng Enterprises and Marvel Comics Animation). Origin Jessica Miriam Drew’s parents were Jonathan and Miriam Drew, two scientists whose life's work was dedicated to harnessing the environmental adaptive abilities of spiders by grafting elements of their DNA into the human genome. Prior to Jessica’s birth, the pair moved to Wundagore Mountain to conduct their research with funding from HYDRA, under the auspices of General Wyndham. While working on these experiments Jessica's mother was hit by a laser beam containing the DNA, and subsequent physical traits, of several species of spiders. The unborn Jessica, still in her mother's womb, took on these traits giving her a variety of spider powers. Jessica's parents disappeared under mysterious circumstances, leaving her to be raised on Mount Wundagore by a woman named Bova. Jessica was later recruited by HYDRA under the false pretense of HYDRA being a force for good in the world. There she was trained by Taskmaster in martial arts and the effective use of her powers to become a deadly assassin. Power and Abilities As a result of a combination of a special serum derived from spider blood and a certain radiation treatment, Jessica possesses a number of superhuman powers. She has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, endurance and durability. As well as possessing the ability to focus the bioelectric energy that her body generates into "venom blasts" sufficient to stun or kill normal humans and adhere to almost any surface by excreting an unknown adhesive substance from her palms and soles. Jessica rapidly forms an immunity to all poisons and drugs and is totally immune to radiation. Her body also exudes a high concentration of pheromones which elicit pleasure in most human males while eliciting fear in most females, though she often uses a chemical "perfume" that can nullify this effect. She has also demonstrated superhuman senses in her solo series. Jessica has lost and regained her powers more than once, but she has recently emerged with her powers restored greater than ever. In addition to her powers, Jessica is also a superb hand to hand fighter and has trained in several styles of combat, including boxing, judo, karate, and capoeira, which she learned under the training of the Taskmaster. She has also had training in fencing and the use of many other weapons, including most firearms. Jessica was trained by HYDRA and later on by SHIELD in covert operations, stealth, espionage, and information gathering, and she is also a superb athlete. She speaks several foreign languages, including Korean, Russian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, and German. Jessica also received vocational training in undercover detective work and sometimes carried a Walther PPK handgun. Whilst not on the same physical level as some of the other Avengers, such as Spider-man, Jessica has shown to be more than capable of using her improved dexterity and reflexes to give more powerful combatants a very difficult time. During her time with S.W.O.R.D, she was locked in a chamber alongside a Skrull Warrior (albeit, it was malnourished and exhausted). She managed to trade blows with it, eventually coming out on top and killing it in the process. Koru Kaviti, the Skrull that originally captured her, on the other hand, was fourth in command below Queen Veranke and near the pinnacle of the Super-Skrull warriors. Jessica, out of costume, traded blows with Koru, holding her own in a losing battle. She took a variety of heavy hits, yet still refused to go down. The fight escalated, smashing through a bar and outside into the city of Madripoor. Whilst the outcome of the fight would most likely have ended in Koru's favor, Jessica held her own until the Avengers arrived, whereupon Koru was impaled by Wolverine. Category:Protagonists Category:Avengers